The  Girl in the Rain
by my angel of justice
Summary: <html><head></head>The ground was moving the light was dancing, and the rain was sing it song but for one boy the ground was strangely sill the light did not danced and the rain did not sing. L&J disclaimer i don't own any Character you know.</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Girl in the Rain (Prologue)

The ground was moving the light was dancing, and the rain was sing it song but for one boy the ground was strangely sill the light did not danced and the rain did not sing because this boy was 17 and carrying a girl caring his arms, a boy caring a girl.

For this boy it just seemed to make the night feel colder and lonelier than before. Then he stopped and fell to the floor he could not move the rain was powering his over his back he look down at the girl in his arm the blood pouring out of her side and in that moment the world was still. He knew that he had to go on for that sake of getting that girl his arm the love of his life to that safety.

He looked down once more and kissed her cheek, her face was clime sticky covered blood, tears and dirt made her eye closed she did not have the physical have the strengths to open and she did not want to open her eye if she opened her eye she would have to see the boy whose arms she as in, she would have to see lover, her rock falling to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl in the Rain (Prologue)

The ground was moving the light was dancing, and the rain was sing it song but for one boy the ground was strangely sill the light did not danced and the rain did not sing because this boy was 17 and carrying a girl caring his arms, a boy caring a girl.

For this boy it just seemed to make the night feel colder and lonelier than before. Then he stopped and fell to the floor he could not move the rain was powering his over his back he look down at the girl in his arm the blood pouring out of her side and in that moment the world was still. He knew that he had to go on for that sake of getting that girl his arm the love of his life to that safety.

He looked down once more and kissed her cheek, her face was clime sticky covered blood, tears and dirt made her eye closed she did not have the physical have the strengths to open and she did not want to open her eye if she opened her eye she would have to see the boy whose arms she as in, she would have to see lover, her rock falling to pieces.

The birthday to remember

This, is the story of the girl in the rain, her name is Lilly Evans she is a tall thin girl with long red hair and bright green eyes like emeralds. And this is the story of her life and how her heart was broken, and how she learnt to forgive and learned to love again.

Lily was born 30th January, 7 pounds 8 oz she was born to Tom and Jane Evans she had an older brother Callum who was not only her elder brother but her projector and life line through the early part of her life.

It all started on Lily's 9th birthday. They had a bouncy castle and Callum had just fallen off with a loud cry, and he was now sobbing in his mother arms.

"See I knew something like this would happen I knew it would be bad news!" Jane hissed at her Husband

"Well how was I meant to Know Callum was going to fall off… bloody hell" he retoured quickly.

Lilly had seen her parents fit but not over something as small as this Callum had even stop crying to watch them, it seem everyone was.

"Don't swear in fount of the children what will here parents thing"

"To hell with their parents…" his voice became raised as he grew more and more frustrated with his wife.

"STOP IT NOW! This is my day and it going to happen my way!" Lily Said suddenly.

Her parents looked at her sock that their little girl would speak out turn, they put their fighting to one side of rest of the day, and it carried one happier than before as the day draw to and close and Callum and Lily were in bed supposedly asleep, they sat holding each other on the top stair listing to the shouting elevating from down stars, they had heard the parents fight many times before but never on the scale or volume to which they were listing to. As they sat they could not make out the exacted words but two small children do not need words to understand when something is wrong with their little world. They sat listing to the screams and the yelling, and just as the augment seemed to be at it climax the was a crash of the front door and silence, the two children ran back to the room hiding beneath their bed covers straining their ears for any sound at all, but none came. Finally sleep over took them taking both to a land far away filled with hope and happiness.


	3. When it all Went Wrong

When it all went wrong.

As Lily awoke she remember the events of yesterday night, trying to shake them from her mind as she began to walk down stairs to where she expected her mother to be standing at the oven making her some pancakes with Jam for breakfast. Except there was no one there.

"Daddy, Daddy where's mummy? We were meant to go swimming today." Lily looked at her farther how had just walked in to the room holding a bottle of something which made Lily noise turn up.

It seemed that her father did not hear her so she grabbed on to his arm and began to cry for her mother again.

"Mummy where's my Mummy"

"She's gone now, I through her out and if you done shut up you will bloody follow" he growled at his young daughter, Lily draw back in fear of her Father she retread in to the hall way and lent against the wall for support but recoiled back almost at once, it was wet she looked at her hand which had touched the wall see what it was and gasped it was blood. She looked into the sitting room and let out a small cry due to what she saw, it was coved in blood Lily fell to the floor and started to cry louder, because she did not understand what had happened to her home her safe haven.

Her father stalked into the room gabbing her by the neck held her against the wall giving her a sharp punch in her stomach making the small girl winces with pane and another on the face this time again and again over and over the punches just didn't stop coming soon she was bleeding at the corner on her mouth, finally she was let go, lily crashed to the floor letting out a small cry as tears poured from her eyes, she watched as her farther bent down to face her. His face millimetres from her own

"Ever say anything, to any one and I swear to god I will kill you." His voice was low and treating, a mad glint in his eye told lily this was only the begging.

Callum slowly walked down the stairs and into the room he let out a gasp of shock his little sister always happy and always smiling, crying and bleeding at the feet of their farther.

"Dad, what going on?" his voice shaking slightly, his father looked at him still breathing heavily.

"Nothing son, she just fell down the stairs" he looked back at Lily giving her a small smirk. "I'll be back later you got me, so no leaving the house" and with that his farther tall and strong brushed pasted him without a look back.

Callum ran forward falling on his knees before her taking her head between his hands and lifting it up to get a better look

"Lily, Lily look at me, Talk at me!" he screamed at her with the tears forming in his eyes. "Oh God Lily what did he do? What did he do?" he began to cry now. Lily eyes looked around the room unfocused. "Come one lily it me tell me your all right" Callum bent his head to hers and rested there for heads together,

"Callum?" a small rasp of a breath came from Lily's frail body, her lips barely moving as she called his name, Callum looked down at her wiping

away the blood from the corner of her mouth giving a small smile

"yeah, Lil's it's me, come on let's get you up stairs" with that he began to carried her up the stairs one foot at a time with each step making sure he had a strong grip and there was no way his little baby sister could fall. Like this he brought her up stairs where he laid her on the bed and dresses her cuts, apologising with every whimper Lily made.

For the rest of the day Callum sat buy Lily holding her hand and stroking her face, trying so desperately to keep her nightmares away.

Bag

The noise came from down stairs, Callum intently new it was the front door.

Running down the stairs but the coming face to face with his farther; Callum's breath caught in his through and he smelled the stench of alcohol that came from his farther. His farther swayed on the bottom step look at Callum

"Move out of my way boy" a low growl came from the back of the thought.

The look his fathers had in his eye scared him; it showed untold danger and brutality. This look scared the younger boy making him move out of the way without a sound. As his father moved past him and slowly up the sated she knew he should have done something, and as the first scream came from behind the Lily's bedroom door he knew this guilt would follow him till the day he died.

Tell me what you think ...


	4. Meeting James

Meeting james

A seventeen year old girl was sitting on a high stool at a breakfast bar nursing her stomach (her father had been a little rougher than usual)

She was looking at a small picture and a tall blond man with short shaven hair in a privets uniform a small tear rain down her white cheeks. In her other hand she held a letter and a small badge with two gold letters on it 'HG'. She Lily Evans head girl of Hogwarts it was almost funny, Lily remembered the day she got her first letter it was the day her brother came home with his own news

'_Lily, Lily, Lily! I have done I got my way out, they look me into the army I know I'm only 16 but I can go away and train with them the at 18 i got to the front' he waved his arms around then stopped to look at Lily taking a closer look at her seeing her hand. _

'_Lily what have you got there? What in the letter?' Lily handed him the letter as Callum read the letter a small smile came on to his face _

'_this is it lily were getting out you and me free at last' he embraced his sister giving her the biggest hug yet the laughed together thinking of all the things they could do. _

_Then they heard the click of the front door and silence fell between them_

A ghost of a smile crept on her face, it was one of the best days the day they almost became free.

Lily was quite surprised at the decision to make her head girl she wasn't anything special she had no friends and no one dared talking to her in fear of the hex that might come their way. No Lily was good at something charms and hexing people who pissed her of that was her specialty and she was not meant to be head girl ... or so she thought.

She looked back at the photo of Callum she had not seen him since that photo was taken almost three years ago, but he was coming home this year he had promised her and Callum never broke his promise to her. This Easter when she got off the train someone would be waiting for her she would be like everyone else just this one time.

Lily clanged at the Clock on the oven 12:30 it flashed at her she smile slowly fading as she thought of what was coming through that door at 1 o'clock a grimes as her she stood up and her stomach objected to the movement '_I needed to get out of here_' she though as she walked slowly out the front door grabbing her wand and coat as she went.

Lily walked to the green in the centre of the village to were the cricket pick lay sleepy and tall strong green oak tree stood to attention watching every event that passed on the green, Lily walked past the children playing and happy couples till she found a secluded stop under a tree pulling out her book and sinking in to ii world were the worst thing that could happen was some on marrying you.

Lily however was awoken from her dream land when something or rather someone's rolled on to her flatting her onto the floor (N/A dose that make sense to you I'm not sure if it does ..)

'Ohh shit Padfoot that hurt, you great lump how much do you weigh?' one of the bodies called out

'You know was prong my weight is not the issue right now finding your bloody snitch is...' the second person was about to continue when lily who had been stunned but the two people lying on top of her called out

'I think the real issue is getting of me, you both weigh a tone and I have your bloody snitch. So move before I hex you!'

The two boys rolled off her picking themselves of the floor and wiping down, Lily looked on in horror as she realised who it was James Potter and Sirius Black the two biggest heart throbs in the school, both in her house and in her year but no recollection crossed there face as they looked down at her, the two were so similar you could mistake them for brothers excepted Sirius had stormy grey eyes and long shaggy hair which looked like it belonged onto to a dog, James on the other hand had Hazel eyes with flecks of gold in them and square trimmed glasses framing them, his hair yet long not as long as Sirius but was smooth and soft.

'Hay girl, as much I would love to stand here and look at you I have a good game of quidditch going on sooooo let us have our ball back and we will be going' Sirius said with a swish of his shaggy hair. Diverting her eyes Lily passed the two boys there ball back, Sirius gratefully taking it began to wonder back off over her green James however stood still looking at Lily.

"Are you alright? Sorry about that me and my friend err we get a bit over exited sometimes" he began to ramble lily snorted at his last comment making him brake off what he was saying he looked very conserved over the noise she had made

"Oh well right them I'm James, James Potter I haven't see you around before have I?" she smiled to herself _'typical Potter not knowing or caring about any one' _she had spent six years in his company going to his quidditch matches sitting at the same tables

"I know who you are James, James Potter" she spat out "I have shared a common room with you for six but I would not expect you to know me" his head tilted as if trying to place the name and face. "Potter the only way you would know me as if you paid attention to who Lupin sometimes talks to" she picked up her book and shoving it into her pocket. She was about to turn away when she heard running feet approach her

'Hey James what's taking so long... Ohh, Ohh .. right sorry mate didn't realise you were talking to someone...Evans?' the new comer exclaimed her last name as Lily turned around to face him, she flicked her hair over her shoulder as she gave the boy a small smile but did not reply. The new boy was shorter than James and had brown eyes to his hair however was more of a sandy blond hair which came just over his eye line meaning he was constantly shaking his head so he could see.

'yeah well I'm going to go before...' Lily stopped talking and walked in the opposite direction the last thing she heard from the boys discussion was 'Dude you know her?' 'James mate for once open your eyes'

Lily smiled at that she always new Remus Lupin was a good guy that why he was a perfect but it always puzzled her why was he hanging around with those two idiots. She continued to smile oh yes this was going to be a fun year...

(Sorry it took so long)


End file.
